Fifth Year at Hogwarts
by Lylie London
Summary: Harry Potter's 5th year!!! Its got all the characters you know and love, plus a new one, and has lots of ROMANCE, ADVENTURE and FUN! ...NO slash. Characters include Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron & others. Plz read and review! *Chapter 11 up, story FINISHED*
1. Beginnings on the Train

(A/N: Thanks so much for coming to read my Harry Potter fanfic. I'm just starting, and well, I hope you like it. It gonna have a lot of romance in it, hopefully, although there's a lot more to it. This is the first chapter, I promise to keep updating. All characters etc. property of JK Rowling, who IS a genius. Except of course my invented character, Hazel. There's gonna be lots of people in this you don't see in other fanfics, like say, Lee Jordan for one! Ok now I'll be quiet. This story is set after the fourth book. It starts off with my character writing in her diary.)  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
As I have lost my old diary, I must introduce myself to you. My name is Hazel Brooke, and I am fifteen years old. My height has always been class average. I have reddish-brown (preferably "auburn") hair, which is layered, and about mid-length. I have chestnut colored eyes, and a slim body. That's me, physically.  
  
Emotionally, I like to have a lot of fun, although school still means a lot to me.  
  
Mentally, I'm a little unstable at the moment. You see, my parents and I have lived in Canada all our lives. When I was eleven, however, we found out about my magic, and I was sent off to Willowbark's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My muggle parents were thrilled by this, as I did very well at school.  
  
Then, this summer, my father decided we should all go on vacation to England; so we did. Little did I know that Voldemort was rising back to power, and growing more confidant each day. My parents were both murdered by bloodthirsty Death Eaters; I managed to get away. The Ministry of Magic found me soon after, and since I had no relatives back in North America, they sent me to start fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's why I'm standing here on platform 9 and 3/4, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive.  
  
My peregrine flacon, Charm, is fidgeting in her cage. I must tend to her. I may write again later.  
  
***  
  
Hazel closed her diary, and went to comfort her falcon. Meanwhile, further down the station walkway, there was much talk, as nine people carrying huge trunks all hugged goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye, Ron!" said Molly Weasley, hugging her youngest son. Embarrassed, he pulled away from the embrace, tucking a strand of flaming red hair behind his ear.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all said goodbye to their parents and Percy, who had decided to come along, so as to get a ride to the Ministry of Magic where he worked. They soon left, and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione went to stow their baggage as the train pulled up. Fred and George met up with their buddy Lee Jordan, and soon all seven were seated in a compartment aboard the red train.  
  
Hazel also stowed her baggage, and stepped nervously onto the train. She was wearing tight blue jeans, and a low cut maroon tank top. She fiddled with her necklace, a gold chain with a white flower. It was her good-luck charm, and had been her mother's before her.  
  
Deciding to go sit with the friendly people she had seen earlier, Hazel opened the door to the compartment as the train pulled off.  
  
"Hi guys. Um, I'm actually new to Hogwarts this year, and I was wondering if I could maybe sit with you?" she said.  
  
They all looked at her, and then Hermione said, "Sure, you can sit with us. Harry, budge up." He did so, and Hazel sat down between them.  
  
"So." asked Fred. "Why are you suddenly attending Hogwarts?"  
  
Hazel then proceeded to tell them all about herself and how she had got there. When she was done, Ron spoke up.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about having friends. Isn't that right?"  
  
There was a chorus of affirmative responses, and Hazel grinned. "So, would you all like to introduce yourselves?" she asked.  
  
"Well I'm Ron Weasley, these are my brothers Fred and George, and their friend Lee Jordan. That's my sister Ginny, that's Hermione Granger, and that is Harry Potter."  
  
Hazel looked at Harry, and raised her dark eyebrow. "The Ministry told me about you."  
  
Harry nodded, and Ginny decided to break the silence that had formed. "So, Hazel, do you know which house you're in yet?"  
  
"Yep!" Hazel replied happily. "Gryffindor! And I know you're all in the same house!"  
  
"We're gonna win this year!" said George loudly, and a cheer rose up from all present.  
  
Hazel smiled. I think this year is gonna be the best yet, she thought.  
  
  
  
Written by  
  
flutterby  
  
(A/N: Like it so far? Tell me what you think! Please leave a review; I'd really appreciate your thoughts on the story!) 


	2. Quidditch Tryouts and more

(A/N: Okay, so you liked the first chapter? Well here's the next installment.it's set a week after the first chapter. Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Please read and review! Luv, flutterby)  
  
***  
  
Hazel woke up in her warm, four-poster bed. Beside her, the other girls in her dormitory were also just awake. Hazel got up and dressed in her school robes, then went into the bathroom they all shared. She decided to leave her auburn hair down, and then applied her favorite passion fruit lip- gloss.  
  
"That smells good!" exclaimed Parvati, who had come in behind her. "Are you done in here?"  
  
"Yep," said Hazel, as she left the bathroom. Parvati and Lavender were all right, except for the fact that they were totally obsessed with boys and make-up. Not that Hazel wasn't, but they were a little over-the- top.  
  
"Coming down to breakfast?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You bet!" Hazel answered, grabbing her wand on the way; seven inch hawthorn wood, with a phoenix feather. She followed Hermione through the common room and down many flights of stairs to the Great Hall. They sat down at their house table, beside Harry and Ron.  
  
"Quidditch try-outs today," announced Harry. "We have three new positions to fill this year, since Wood left, as well as Katie and Alicia. You guys gonna try out?"  
  
"Uh, I might," said Ron. "I'm not that great though."  
  
"Try out anyway," suggested Hazel, "I'm going to."  
  
"Really?" asked Harry. "Have you got a broom?"  
  
"Yep. It's a Starfire, the latest North American model. A little faster than the Firebolt, I believe, although not as good at turning."  
  
"Well the try-outs are at ten, in study block. See you there!" Harry and Ron left for Potions class, soon followed by the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors: Hermione, Hazel, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, and Neville.  
  
They all made their way to the dungeons, where Snape and the Slytherins awaited them.  
  
"We always get stuck with the Slytherins for Potions," Hermione whispered in Hazel's ear. "I think Snape's behind it."  
  
Hazel giggled, then sat at a workbench with Hermione. They had trouble getting through Potions, with Snape hovering over their every move. Neville, unfortunately, managed to spill the Floppawax potion all over himself, causing his muscles to become stiff as wax. He had to be carried off to the hospital wing.  
  
Halfway through class, Hazel was trying to cut Bericka plants with a dull knife when she gazed around in frustration. She happened to look over to the other side of the classroom, where sat Draco Malfoy and his buddy Gregory Goyle. But Hazel had not met them yet, so did not know their names. All she knew was that sitting on the bench over there was a guy with smooth, silky blonde hair and cold blue-grey eyes. His every feature was perfect, and Hazel was entranced.  
  
She nudged Hermione. "Who's that guy over there with the blonde hair?"  
  
"That, my friend, is none other than the slimiest, nastiest, dirtiest little stuck-up boy to ever walk the planet!" replied Hermione with vehemence. "His name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
She spat the words like they were a personal insult, a curse, a pile of dirt not to fit to be spoken of. Instead of acting surprised, as she felt, Hazel decided to keep her eye on Draco, and see what happened.  
  
(A/N: Sorry to interrupt the story, but I have to put a song in here. It's Avril Lavigne, Sk8erboi, but adapted to fit the story.  
  
*** He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious***  
  
***He was a Slytherin, she was a Gryffindor, what more can I say***  
  
***She wanted him, he'd never tell, but secretly he wanted her as well***  
  
***But all of his friends, stuck up their nose, they had a problem with her red colored clothes***  
  
***She was a Gryffindor girl, he said see you later girl, she wasn't good enough for him***  
  
***He had a pretty face, but his head was up in space, he needed to come back down to Earth.***  
  
Okay, I'm done. On with the story.)  
  
When class was over, they all left the dungeons, most heading out to the Quidditch pitch to watch the tryouts. Hazel and Hermione went this way too, and met up with Harry and Ron on the way. When they got there, Fred, George and Angelina were waiting at the front of a cluster of Gryffindors all clutching broomsticks.  
  
"Shoot!" said Hazel. "That's what I forgot. Oh well. Accio Starfire!" With a flick of her wand, she called the broom to her. It shone in the cold sunlight.  
  
"Nice." Ron commented. At home, he usually got stuck with an old Shooting Star. Maybe if he got on the team, his parents would buy him a decent broom like they did for George and Fred.  
  
"Right, everyone get on your brooms. Fly safe, and either Fred, George or I will take you individually. Harry, you can help too, " announced Angelina.  
  
The Gryffindors rose into the air, shedding their school robes to make for easier flying. Ron was unsteady on his school broom, and Harry was just glad to be in the air again. He took off, letting the cool air rush by him. Hermione stayed on the ground, watching. Hazel was at home on her Starfire, her every muscle in perfect flying position.  
  
She took off, out-flying Harry, who just blinked in surprise. When it was her turn to be tested, Angelina was just as amazed. She passed with flying colors, and by the end of the session, was told to stay behind.  
  
"You have perfect flying technique," said Angelina. "And you can catch and throw in mid-air with absolutely no problems. You're on the team, for sure. You'll be a chaser, unless of course you can dive better then Harry." She winked at Hazel, who was all smiles.  
  
"I'll take that challenge," said Hazel playfully, turning to Harry. Fred threw a tennis ball into air, and it began to drop swiftly. Both Harry and Hazel were right behind it. They air rushed by their faces, as they descended at an alarming speed. About five meters from the ground, Hazel slowed down and pulled up. Harry followed the ball to the ground, grabbing it at the last possible second, a centimeter from the ground. He pulled up and grinned at Hazel. She just shook her head, and said to Angelina, "I don't think anyone could replace a seeker like that!"  
  
They all headed in, and off to their next class.  
  
"Practices Tuesdays and Thursdays at seven, " said Fred.  
  
Hazel smiled to herself, glad that she had made the team, as she followed her friends to Charms.  
  
  
  
Written by  
  
flutterby  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Okay, so did you like it? I LOVE writing it, I'll tell you that! Sorry about there being no romance yet, next chapter I promise! Please review, I'll love you forever!!!) 


	3. The Kiss

(A/N: Okay, since I'm having so much fun writing this, you better be having fun reading it! So.here's the third chapter.um, enter: romance. Yep, its gonna get better in this chapter, or at least more interesting. Again, everything property of JK Rowling. I'm gonna stop saying that now, cuz u know, don't you? And this chapter is also SET A WEEK LATER THAN CHAPTER 2. Okay, plz R&R)  
  
***  
  
It was Thursday evening, and Hazel was sitting in the common room with Lavender and Parvati, doing Divination homework. It was after dinner, and just turning dark outside. It had been cloudy all day, and was now raining. Quidditch practice was in fifteen minutes.  
  
Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were sitting across from them, and there seemed to be something going on with them and Parvati and Lavender. They were all especially giggly tonight. Finally, Seamus got up and left. Then Parvati pushed Lavender after him, and Lavender, blushing, flollowed him through the portrait hole.  
  
That was enough for Hazel. She left to get her broom, change into her Quidditch robes, then headed off to the pitch.  
  
***  
  
The team assembled, and Angelina (their new captain) gave them a short speech on what they were doing that evening.  
  
"Fred, you and George can practice together, throwing balls for each other to hit," said Angelina.  
  
"Oh, but I wanted to practice with you, sweetie!" said Fred, looking at Angelina with a fake hurt look on his face.  
  
Embarrassment flickered across Angelina's face for a moment; then she regained her composure. "Hazel, I will practice with you and Sarah." Sarah was the new chaser, a sixth-year reserve from last year, and a friend of Cho's.  
  
"Harry?" Angelina continued, "You can practice with Colin Creevey, who has volunteered to throw balls for you. Andy, you can practice with us chasers." Andy was their fourth-year keeper, who, despite his size, could block the quaffle every time. "At seven-thirty, we will all practice together."  
  
The team headed off to their different practice sessions. By half time, it was raining hard, and the pitch was a muddy swamp. They all played hard, and by eight o'clock all were ready to get inside to be warmed and washed.  
  
"Nice job today, team!" said Angelina. "Harry? Could you and Hazel lock the brooms up? Thanks."  
  
Everyone headed in, leaving Hazel and Harry to pick up the brooms. It was dark now, and the only lights were the ones around the Quidditch pitch. They both picked up brooms, and walked over the shed to store them.  
  
"Nice flying today, Harry," said Hazel.  
  
"Thanks. Its kind of hard to see the snitch in this weather though!"  
  
"No kidding!" Hazel replied. "Who was that little Creevey dude helping you out? He looked rather annoying."  
  
Harry laughed. "That's Colin. He's sort of my personal fan club, and it does get annoying sometimes."  
  
"Poor Harry," said Hazel, putting an arm around his shoulder. Harry put on a look of feigned sadness. Then he grinned.  
  
Hazel smiled back. She was facing him now; his bright green eyes focused in on her chestnut ones. She gasped mentally, thinking, I never noticed his eyes before. Or his coal black hair, always falling messily over his head in that adorable way. Wait, stop, what am I thinking?! When did I start thinking of Harry like this?! Does it matter?  
  
He was still looking at her, and getting a little nervous. He was feeling really weird, like Hazel was looking right into his soul. His heart was beating so loud, he was sure she could hear it. What was he supposed to do? When did he start liking Hazel? He could hardly breathe, her face was so close to his.He leaned forward, unsure.  
  
She felt him lean forward, and she did too. Their lips met, and it was like nothing they had ever felt before. Their bodies were on fire, emotion taking over.  
  
Her lips are so soft and sweet, he thought.  
  
He's kissing me; he's actually kissing me. Her mind reeled. But her feelings had taken over, and she kissed him back harder, deepening the kiss.  
  
He could hardly breathe now, but he didn't want to stop! Then she gently broke away, breathing fast. Their eyes met again, and she lifted a hand to caress his cheek. He was breathing just as quickly, and they stood there like that, waiting for their breathing to slow. When it did, Harry just took her hand in his and they both walked back to the school, not speaking, just smiling, the rain falling in sheets around them.  
  
Written by  
  
flutterby  
  
***  
  
(A/N: 1...2...3.everyone say "AWW" Yep. Sad, isn't it. What about Draco? you might ask. Well, to answer your question, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.its Oct. 21st 2002, right now.in the story its like Sept 28th 2002.well, I'll put the next chapter up soon. sorry to keep you lovely people waiting.but the more reviews I get, the more compelled I'll feel to writing. Plz review!) 


	4. Thoughts from Everyone

(A/N: Hey everyone! Just want to say a great big THANK YOU to all my loyal fans: stevemcg, DarkQueenofShair, SolaStar, and whoever wrote the other review! I love you guys!!! So.On with chapter 4. Basically it's set later on, as always. Well, read, review and ENJOY!)  
  
***  
  
Hazel sat in Transfiguration, tiredly reading a book about the spell they were learning today: changing a cricket into a music box. It was going well, except for the fact that the music boxes kept chirping, and the crickets kept getting stepped on. It was November, and it was cold, and it wasn't Halloween or Christmas. It wasn't snowing, or sunny, or rainy. It was just damn cold, thought Hazel. She hated November.  
  
Halloween had been fun, and she had got to know a lot of people better.  
  
Since that night in September, Harry hadn't acted any different than before. He was still just a friend, and nothing more. It was like he had forgotten the whole thing. Well, not quite. He had sent her a note saying, "I'm sorry, I don't think I can deal with this sort of thing right now." Hazel didn't blame him. It's hard on him, she thought, with Voldemort back and all. He has to be worried all the time. And it's not like I didn't pretend it never happened too. But she still sometimes got that feeling around him, when he touched her or was really close.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Lavender poked her. "I can't get this spell to work!" she whined.  
  
Hazel helped her out. Right now, Lavender was dating Seamus, and was very happy about this. It didn't help keep her mind on her classwork though.  
  
Once Transfiguration was over, Hazel went with the others girls back to their dormitory. Dumping their books, Hermione and Hazel went down to dinner.  
  
Dumbledore was at the teacher's table. He raised his glass to the students, who fell silent, and spoke, "I would like to make a toast of good luck to the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams who will be playing the second game of the year tomorrow."  
  
Hazel groaned, remembering.  
  
"Last game," Dumbledore continued, "Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff, and the current house at the top is Ravenclaw, followed closely by both Slytherin and Gryffindor. So good-luck!"  
  
They hall was filled with cheers and the sound of clinking glasses. Everyone started to eat, the steaming lamb pie being very inviting. Hermione, however, left a few minutes later, saying she felt sick. Ron departed soon after, with no explanation. Then Parvati and Lavender left, looking daggers at each other. Fred and Angelina took off not long after.  
  
Harry looked at Hazel in complete surprise and confusion. "Am I missing something? Just exactly what the bloody hell is going on?"  
  
Hazel grinned. "Don't swear, Harry. It's not nice."  
  
He just shook his head, returning to his dinner. They both ate quickly, knowing they would need a good night's sleep for the game tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Okay, backtrack. Why did all those people suddenly leave the great hall??? Here's why:)  
  
Hermione hurried down the hallways, on her way to the library. She wasn't sure why she felt sick, but she wasn't going to stand there and wonder about it!  
  
It was then that Ron caught up. He had been trying to get her alone for a while, and now was the perfect time. Probably the only chance he was going to get, he told himself. You see, he had developed a crush on Hermione last year, and it was getting bigger and bigger. He didn't know what he was going to do about it, except tell to Hermione. Although he had no clue how he was going to do that.  
  
"Oh, hello Ron," said Hermione, surprised. She suddenly felt a lot sicker, when he tapped her arm.  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you." He dragged her off to a corner of the library, taking deep, calming breaths. "I don't know quite how to say this, but I've been feeling different around you lately. I, um, er-"  
  
Ron could feel his ears turning red. Hermione just looked at him, the tension between them mounting every second.  
  
"Uh, me too Ron, I mean I, um," Hermione stuttered, for once in her life at a loss for words. She could hardly believe that she was acting this way! What had come over her?  
  
By this time, the tension between them was becoming too great to bear. They were tense, both of them, hardly able to breathe. Ron could not stand it anymore, and pulled Hermione into a gruff embrace, hoping he was doing the right thing.  
  
Hermione immediately relaxed, letting herself rest in Ron's arms. It made her feel so peaceful and complete. He hugged her tighter, and they just stood there, holding each other. They were completely oblivious to the world around them, and all they could think of was each other.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, anyone in the Gryffindor common room would be sure to hear screams of rage coming from the fifth year girls' dormitory.  
  
"He's mine!" screamed Lavender, throwing an inkbottle at Parvati.  
  
"Says who?" Parvati yelled back.  
  
"Says Seamus, that's who! He loves me!"  
  
"Oh he does, does he? Then why would he kiss me?"  
  
"He WHAT?!!!" Lavender shouted, her voice shaking the castle walls.  
  
"He kissed me," said Parvati, smugly.  
  
Lavender slapped her across the face. Parvati proceeded to rip Lavender's robe, and soon the two "friends" were tearing at each other like animals. Anyone who was lingering in the common room soon left, either for the quiet of the library, or the hospital wing to get their eardrums checked. Dean Thomas was one of those people.  
  
***  
  
Fred and Angelina could be found in the astronomy tower making out. Enough said.  
  
***  
  
Later on, when all were sleeping, Hazel lay in her bed, awake. She could hear muffled sobs from Lavender nearby, who had just broken-up with Seamus and disowned her best friend in the same day.  
  
Hazel was worrying about the Quidditch match, and also thinking about Draco and how hot he would look tomorrow in his silver and green Quidditch robes. Yes, she still had a crush on him. She soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Harry lay awake also, thinking about the upcoming Quidditch game, and about the smile Cho had given him as he had left the Great Hall that evening. She had been quieter since last year when Cedric had died, yet friendlier to Harry. He wasn't sure what to think of that. He decided to forget about it and soon fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
In the cold dungeons of Slytherin, another fifth year lay awake, planning out the finishing touches to his scheme. He smiled to himself, then like two others before him, fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Written by  
  
flutterby  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Wow! That was interesting, huh? It jumped around a lot today. It will all be clear by next chapter. Well, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I love you! Thanks, hope you like it!) 


	5. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

w.(A/N: Okay, sorry to those people who have been waiting. I want to thank SolaStar, DarkQueenofShair, stevemgc, Brianna, justin #1 hp fan, Maesh, Russet (Lea!), Bethany, and Blue (Shev) for reading my story and reviewing! Thanks guys. So. Its time for the Quidditch game. Here goes!)  
  
***  
  
The small change room was full of anxiety as the Quidditch team assembled. They were all dressed in their team colors of red and gold, Harry looking especially good, thought Hazel. She was very nervous about her first school game, as were Andy and Sarah.  
  
"Alright team," said Angelina finally. "Just relax. Play your best, and try hard. Lets go!"  
  
There was an eruption of noise as they left the change room, with three houses cheering them on and one house booing. Hazel could see Ron and Hermione in the stands, holding hands. Harry saw this too, but didn't bother questioning it. Also in the stands were Lavender and Parvati, who had decided that morning that a mere boy was not going to break up their friendship. Dean and Seamus had decided the same about girls.  
  
Then the Slytherin team came out. They walked over the hard ground, breath rising in foggy clouds before them. Hazel watched Draco, who seemed to be walking with exceptional confidence this morning. Whats with that, Hazel asked herself? Oh well, she thought, and resumed concentration.  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and the two teams rose into the air, the balls released. Harry took off in search of the Snitch.  
  
"Looks like Weasley stole your girlfriend, Potter," called Draco. "Pathetic, really, that even a wizard such as the Weasel would consider dating a thing like that Mudblood Granger!"  
  
"Malfoy, go back to your ferret cage," Harry threw back.  
  
"It's getting old, Potter!"  
  
The two rivals flew to the other end of the pitch. Meanwhile, Angelina had just grabbed the Quaffle. She threw it to Hazel, as Lee Jordan started the commentary.  
  
"Looks to be a feisty game this morning!" Lee started. "And with Johnson in possession of the Quaffle, Gryffindor takes the lead. Johnson passes to hot new team member, chaser Hazel Brooke. Sorry, Professor, by hot I mean, new, as in hot off the press, you know-"  
  
Professor McGonagal's voice could be heard quite clearly through the magical microphone. "Mr. Jordan, I'm warning you!"  
  
"Yes, of course Professor." Lee continued, "Brooke streaks up the field, and boy, that Starfire sure is fast! Passes to Chaser Sarah Poles, another new team member this year. Ouch, and a Bludger got her in the head! Foul play! Wait, Slytherin has the Quaffle! Tony Waster is clearly using brute strength to push people out of his way- and he gets up to the keeper, shoots and its saved! Saved by Keeper Andy Winters, reserve from last year. Good job, Andy. Gryffindor back with the Quaffle, Johnson takes it up, passes to Brooke, and no! A Bludger headed strait for her! Come on Fred, we can't let anything hit that pretty face of hers-"  
  
"Jordan! I can't BELIVE you! Of all the immature students I've met in my days, I have NEVER-"  
  
"Oops, sorry Professor. So, beater Fred, no wait, George Weasley gets rid of the offending Bludger. Brooke takes the ball, shoots, and SCORES!!! BROOKE SCORES, 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! Well done, Hazel, that was amazing! I mean, uh, good job, Miss Brooke. Um, er, yah. So."  
  
Twenty minutes later:  
  
"WASTER SCORES! ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO Slytherin! The score stands at 180 to 25, for Slytherin. But its all dirty playing on Slytherin's side. Come ON, chaser Brooke, we can catch up if you keep playing. An amazing flyer, that girl is- and quite attractive too."  
  
"JORDAN! "  
  
"And, um, of course everyone else is also amazing. Alright, Slytherin with the Quaffle, Pucey has the ball and, oh! Collides with beater Frudit. Whats this? Potter and Malfoy, after the Snitch! Come on Potter! At the other end of the field, Brooke is about to score! Gryffindor could win if she succeeds! And Malfoy drops his chase! Potter streaks after the snitch, but Malfoy blocks Brooke!"  
  
What is that boy doing, thought Hazel? Draco pulled to a jarring stop inches from her broom, looking right into her eyes. Hazel blinked, then tried to look away. She found that she couldn't. Her eyes were forced to look at Draco. It must be spell! She had never noticed quite how truly icy his gaze was. Cold as steel, but so sexy! She was lost in his eyes, thinking, um, "inappropriate" thoughts.  
  
The plan is working, thought Malfoy. He slowly eased the Quaffle from Hazel's fingers, and let it fall to the ground.  
  
"POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! GAME OVER, FINAL SCORE IS 180 TO 175, FOR- Slytherin. Victory goes to Slytherin."  
  
Lee's voice became dejected. Cheers arose from the Slytherin stands, with polite applause from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. At the far end of the field, Hazel was broken out of her trance as Lee spoke.  
  
She slapped Draco hard across the face, anger radiating from her body. He smiled evilly.  
  
"I guess the better team won. Sorry sweetie!"  
  
"MALFOY, YOU-"  
  
She didn't get to finish her sentence, because it was then that Draco pulled her towards him. He kissed her, hard, with viscous passion. Harry's kiss was nothing compared to this! Hazel couldn't think, couldn't speak, all she could do was feel. Inside, she was screaming, but she kissed him back anyway, matching his icy-cold passion with her fire-hot anger.  
  
He broke off, and she was so unbalanced that she fell from her broom and tumbled towards the ground. She saw Harry race forward to try and catch her, but he was too late. There was a moment of head-splitting pain, and then darkness took over.  
  
***  
  
Written by  
  
flutterby  
  
***  
  
(A/N: okay, calm down children. Tense, huh? Well, I would be very pleased if you would review. R-E-V-I-E-W!!!! thanks. Luv u guys. Next chapter up soon!) 


	6. The Hospital Room

(A/N: okay guys. Just wanted to apologize to anyone who was confused by chapter 5. Hee hee, sorry. Well. Here's the next chapter, hope ya like it! Plz review.)  
  
***  
  
Hazel groaned as she woke up in a hospital wing bed. A splitting pain ran across her forehead where she had hit her head. She must have fallen at least a hundred feet, she thought. Slowly regaining consciousness, she tuned in to the voices around her.  
  
"Shh, quiet! Mr. Malfoy, who gave you permission to be in here? Get out, out now!"  
  
"Professor Snape gave me permission."  
  
"Well, then. Don't touch anything."  
  
Thinking Hazel was still unconscious, Draco walked over to her bed and whispered, "I'm sorry, Hazel. I didn't mean for you to fall. Well, for that matter, I didn't even mean to kiss you. But let's not get into that. Just be alright, okay?"  
  
He didn't expect a response, and was surprised when Hazel whispered back, "Okay. I'm alright."  
  
"Well, awake are we? And who were you saying "okay" to? You must have been dreaming," Malfoy said in a nasty and suddenly cold voice.  
  
"Whatever you say," said Hazel, smiling, her eyes still closed.  
  
There was a sudden BANG as the door flew open, and in came Harry, followed closely by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"WHAT the HELL was that, Malfoy!?" Ron yelled. "You dirty little-"  
  
"Ron, you'll get in trouble," warned Hermione, hardly able to contain her own anger. No one, of course, knew that Hazel was awake.  
  
"Jealous, Weasley?" said Malfoy with a small smile, which had nothing to do with happiness. "Or, wait, I forgot, you HAVE a girlfriend now."  
  
Hermione began to blush, and Ron turned very red, although from anger or embarrassment, one could hardly tell.  
  
"Malfoy, you jerk! How could you do that to Hazel! She could have died, and that's not the worst of it!" Hermione yelled at him.  
  
"Watch your tongue, mudblood," Draco retorted. "I don't have time for your silly games."  
  
"Malfoy, don't EVER do that to Hazel again!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Do what, Potter?" he snapped.  
  
"You k-, you, kis- DON'T EVER KISS HER AGAIN! Anyone, for that matter!"  
  
"I will do what I please. I didn't know you had such feelings for the girl. I'll let you in on a little secret, Potter. I think Hazel ENJOYED being kissed by me. And really, Potter, as if you know anything about kissing," said Malfoy, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Actually, Malfoy, I'll have you know Hazel kissed me once," said Harry, a little embarrassed. Ron and Hermione looked at him in surprise.  
  
"WHAT?" Draco shouted, turning to face him.  
  
"What I said, Malfoy, she kissed me. And it seems I'm attractive enough that I don't have to use spells and force to get attention." It was not like Harry to talk about this sort of thing, but his anger unbalanced his emotions.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry, his pale face flushed in rage. Harry followed suit, and just as they were about to set curses on each other, the door burst open.  
  
"BOYS!" McGonagal's voice rang throughout the room. "To my office, now, all of you!"  
  
Dumbledore appeared behind her in the doorway, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Actually, I think we'd best leave them. Come along, they are old enough to sort out their own troubles. Ron, Hermione, could I talk to you two outside?"  
  
The two teachers and two students left the room, leaving Harry and Draco glaring at one another.  
  
Hazel shifted in her bed covers, causing both boys to drop their wands and face her.  
  
"How are you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm alright, except for a headache and some sore muscles. I'm sorry we lost the Quidditch game. I thought I heard someone yelling, that's why I woke up?"  
  
"Uh, no, must have been your imagination," Harry said quickly.  
  
Hazel shrugged, then turned to Draco, who looked back with emotionless steel-grey eyes. Then she asked, "Guys, could you leave? My head really hurts and I'd like to sleep."  
  
The two enemies immediately obliged, and started to leave the room.  
  
"Bye, Harry. Come visit me sometime," called Hazel.  
  
Harry departed with a nod and a smile.  
  
"Draco?" said Hazel.  
  
"What?" he turned around, with the same emotionless stare. It was if he was trying to hide something.  
  
"I just wanted to say, um- it was amazing. I'm probably going to hate you again, when I'm properly conscious and not delirious, but I have to say this. That kiss was absolutely stunning."  
  
For a second, Hazel thought she saw an emotion flicker across Draco's face, but then it was gone. He turned and left without another word. Hazel just shook her head, then fell back asleep on the soft pillow.  
  
***  
  
Written by  
  
flutterby  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I'm going away for the weekend and won't be able to update for a few days. For now, plz, plz, PLEASE leave a review! Luv and kisses from: flutterby) 


	7. Who's asking who?

(A/N: Hello. Yes, I did have a fun weekend riding my horse. He's sooo cute. Well anyways, thanks to everyone that read up to chapter 6, that's Brianna, Lea, SolaStar, and whoever left the other reviews! You guys deserve big hugs. Now who do you want to hug you? Harry, Ron, Draco, Lee? Maybe even Snape. Wait, eeew!! Gross. Well, anyways, here's the next chapter, and this is set a while after chapter 6.)  
  
***  
  
Hazel, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione walked down the hallway on the second floor. They were on their way to Charms class, which Professor Flitwick had decorated with Christmas fairies and lights and such. It was December 12th, and holidays were in two weeks. The current gossip topic was the Christmas Ball, which was set for the 21st. Most people were either waiting around to be asked, or working up the nerve to ask someone. Hazel had mixed feelings about this. She wouldn't mind going with Harry if he asked her, which he probably wouldn't. And she was still very mad at Draco about the Quidditch game, although that didn't stop her having a crush on him. Since last game, Gryffindor had beaten Hufflepuff, and was scheduled to play Ravenclaw after Christmas. But Hazel wasn't as concerned about Quidditch as she was about the Ball. The guy she really wanted to ask her was the twin's friend, Lee Jordan. She knew he liked her, and he was a nice guy, but it looked like he was afraid to ask her.  
  
"I can't believe that Neville asked you to the ball," Parvati told Lavender, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, it seems that the other guys were saying I had nobody to go with, so Neville decided to ask me," said Lavender. "I said no anyway, so it doesn't matter.  
  
"Who are you going with, Hermione?" asked Parvati.  
  
Hermione blushed and told her, "Ron asked me, so I decided to go with him."  
  
"That's nice," murmured Parvati. "I'm hoping my sister's friend Ryan will ask me. He's in Ravenclaw, but Padma said he liked me."  
  
"Good luck," said Hazel. "He's the one with the really dark hair and blue eyes, isn't he?"  
  
"That's the one. So who's taking you, Hazel?" Parvati inquired. "I heard quite a few guys like you. Here's some advice: Don't go with Harry, because he can't dance, and he'll just ignore you anyway."  
  
"Hmm. I'll see," said Hazel as they got to the Charms classroom.  
  
They spent the next hour learning how to make Christmas Crackers that sang carols. Most could only sing "Jingle Bells" but Hermione's managed to belt out a cheery verse of "Deck the Halls".  
  
Next was lunchtime, and the Gryffindors headed back to their common room to drop off their books.  
  
From the boys' dormitory, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were also discussing the Ball as they went down to lunch.  
  
"So, Harry," asked Ron, "You going to ask Cho this time?"  
  
"I'll think about it," Harry responded, rather annoyed at his friend for bringing up this tender topic.  
  
"Well," said Dean to Seamus, "I was going to try asking Lavender, but then there was the whole fight thing with you, her and Parvati, and I just don't know anymore."  
  
"Aw, go ahead, Dean," Seamus encouraged. "She'll probably go. How about you, Neville?"  
  
"Well, um, seeing as, uh, Lavender wouldn't go, I was, uh, thinking of asking Ginny again," he stuttered.  
  
Harry felt strangely jealous at this, and wondered why. He decided to think about it later. Right now, they had reached the Great Hall, and quickly dropped the topic in case the girls heard them.  
  
Harry and Ron sat next to Fred and George, who immediately brought up the topic of the Ball again.  
  
"You going with anyone yet, little bro?" asked George.  
  
"Maybe," Ron responded, turning slightly red.  
  
"Touchy, touchy!" Fred exclaimed. "How about you, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know either, although I heard you were taking Angelina."  
  
"I am," said Fred proudly, and grinned at her across the table, as she had been listening in on the conversation. She smiled back, and then returned to her chat with Andy Winters, the Gryffindor keeper.  
  
"She seems to be talking an awful lot with Andy recently," hinted George, with an evil smile.  
  
"For goodness sakes, George, he's three years younger than her!" scolded Ginny, who had come over with Colin Creevey.  
  
This made Harry feel even more uncomfortable. He decided lunchtime was over, and dragged Ron away to the library.  
  
***  
  
It was after dinner, and many people were wandering the halls, admiring the holiday decorations and talking to the fairies that hovered around. Hazel was off to the library, in search of Hermione, when she almost ran into Lee Jordan.  
  
"Oh, hello!" she said.  
  
"Hey. Where you off to?" He asked her.  
  
"The library. You?"  
  
"Greenhouses. Fred and George said they had a surprise to show me." He shuddered in pretend fear.  
  
Hazel laughed and said, "So, you planning on attending the Ball?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I was just going to ask you that. You see, there's this girl that I really want to ask, her name's Rilla Hopkins, she's in Hufflepuff. She has a boyfriend, but they've been fighting a lot lately, and she told me she might break up with him. So if she does, I'm going with her, but if not, I was wondering if you'd come with me. Unless of course you're going with someone by then."  
  
"Sure I'll go with you if I don't get asked by anyone I really want to go with," said Hazel. "I hope you get to go with Rilla. She's the short, blonde girl, right?"  
  
"Yep," replied Lee. "Well, must be going. Whatever Fred and George have, it sounds like it's the kind of thing that can run away on you."  
  
"See ya," Hazel said. Now I at least have a back-up plan, she thought, and continued on to the library.  
  
***  
  
Written by  
  
flutterby  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Well, there it is. Sorry its short. It'll get more exiting next chapter, don't you worry. And when you leave reviews, tell me any suggestions about who you want to go to the Ball with who. Ok thanks. REVIEW!!! Luv, flutterby) 


	8. The Christmas Ball

(A/N: okay people if you're not gonna give me reviews and ideas, I'm not gonna write as often. Thanks so much Bri, Lea, and especially SolaStar. I love you guys; you're the best. So here's chapter 8)  
  
***  
  
It was one day before the night of the Christmas Ball. Surprisingly, many people still didn't have dates, which resulted in the hallways being a mad throughway of desperate students. Even Peeves hid in the darkest broom closet he could find.  
  
Hazel was currently in Herbology, trimming Fire-twist, a nasty plant that was used as dragon food and as a wake-up potion. She was sorting through her mind trying to figure out who was taking who to the Ball, and who was still available. Ron was taking Hermione, Lavender was going with Dean, and Parvati was going with that guy Ryan from Ravenclaw. Neville was going with some Hufflepuff girl, Lee had managed to get Rilla Hopkins to go with him, and Harry had asked Cho, who had said yes. Then there was Draco, but he was going with Pansy Parkinson. That left nobody. Except Seamus, who was probably not even going to the Ball. Then there was Ginny, who was most likely going with Colin. Fred was taking Angelina, and George was going with some Ravenclaw girl.  
  
Who the hell am I going to go with, Hazel asked herself? She cursed out loud, then returned to her work of trimming plants.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere in the castle, Draco Malfoy also cursed. His plan had not worked. He went over it in his mind: He had put a spell on Ginny Weasley so Potter would fall for her and ask her to the Ball, so Malfoy could ask Hazel. But then something had gone wrong, and Potter had asked Cho to go with him, leaving Colin to ask Ginny. Draco had heard from someone that Harry had asked a girl to the Ball that was not Ginny, and assumed Harry had asked Hazel. Then he had got pretty pissed off, and asked Pansy to go with him; pathetic little pale Pansy. She had no fire or spirit, not like Hazel. And now, he had found out that Hazel still had no date, but he could not ask her now! He swore again, before returning to his Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.  
  
***  
  
It was the evening of the Christmas Ball. The Gryffindor girls' dormitory was a disaster of clothes, flying hairpins, and lost make-up, as they all scrambled to get ready. Hazel had decided to wear light-gold colored robes, embroidered with silver snowflakes. She did not have a date for the Ball, and told herself it was merely because she wanted to be able to dance with anyone she wanted.  
  
"You look so pretty, Hazel!" said Lavender, who was wearing white and pink robes.  
  
"Thanks, so do you," Hazel replied. Hermione came out of the bathroom. She had straightened her hair and was wearing red robes with gold patterns. She looked quite different from normal.  
  
"Coming?" asked Hermione. "We're going to be late."  
  
"Yep," said Hazel, and the two girls went off to the common room.  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting for them, and both looked extremely nervous.  
  
"Um, Hermione, you look, er, really, um," Ron stuttered, turning red. Hermione solved this problem by kissing him on the cheek. Then it was her turn to blush.  
  
"You two!" said Harry, shaking his head. All four headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
When they got just outside the Hall, Harry met up with Cho, and the two disappeared through the huge wooden doors. Ron and Hermione followed suit, and soon Hazel was left standing alone. She stepped into the Great Hall, and gasped with pleasure. The Hall was decorated with its traditional 12-foot Christmas trees, and had fairy lights and candles scattered throughout. It created a warm, glowing effect. The enchanted ceiling was clear and starry, with dry snow falling down, swirling romantically around the dancers. An Irish-looking band was playing music, and the entire school was crowed into the Hall. They were either sitting at tables or dancing across the sparkling floor. Even some of the teachers were dancing, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Hazel headed over to where Lavender, Dean, Parvati and her date Ryan were hanging out. No doubt about it, Ryan was hot.  
  
"Hey guys," said Hazel.  
  
"Hey!" said Parvati. A new song had just started up. "Come on Ryan, let's dance!"  
  
She dragged him up onto the floor, and soon Dean and Lavender joined them. Fred and Angelina were also dancing, along with Harry and Cho, who both looked nervous but happy. Ron and Hermione were dancing, and so were Lee and Rilla, Colin and Ginny. They all seemed to be having fun.  
  
Hazel was feeling a little left out, but it wasn't until she saw Draco and Pansy that she really got mad. The two were dancing, with Pansy practically throwing herself all over Draco, who didn't exactly protest.  
  
That was enough for Hazel. She stormed out of the Hall, and into the hallway where the only person standing around was George Weasley. He immediately turned around to face her.  
  
"Hi George?" Hazel said tentatively. "What you doing?"  
  
"Oh, um, nothing! Nothing at all!"  
  
The look on his face was too much for Hazel, who burst out laughing, despite her mood.  
  
"Actually," George whispered, "if you would really like to know, I'm putting a spell in the Great Hall."  
  
"What kind of spell?" she inquired.  
  
"Well, it's a spell that let's everyone hear everyone else's thoughts!"  
  
"Woah! That's pretty harsh! I wouldn't do that if I were-"  
  
KABOOM!!! A brilliant burst off light shot out of George's wand and into the Ballroom, throwing Hazel and George into the Hall with it.  
  
(A/N: Okay, the next part is what everyone is hearing, and they're everyone's thoughts!)  
  
George: Yes! It worked!  
  
Hazel: Uh oh.  
  
Draco: I wish Pansy would get off me. Hey, what the hell's happening?  
  
Pansy: Ha, I'm glad that bitch Hazel didn't get Draco. Sorry, sweetheart, he's mine! What the-?  
  
Ron: I hope I don't step on Hermione's feet. Woah! What just happened?  
  
Hermione: I'm so happy! I hope Ron is having as much fun as I am. Why can I hear people's thoughts?  
  
Harry: Cho looks so pretty. I hope she doesn't notice how nervous I am. And why do I keep thinking about how amazing Hazel looks when I'm supposed to be dancing with Cho? Uh oh, I think everyone just heard that. Damn. What's going on?  
  
Hazel: Harry still likes me? Because I really like him too as well. Oops! I gotta stop thinking!  
  
Fred: Angelina's so hot. We should go make out. What is wrong with-?  
  
Angelina: Fred! What happened?  
  
George: I wish Angelina would fall for me instead of Fred. Shit! I'm gonna shut up now.  
  
Ginny: *sigh* I wish I was dancing with Harry. Oh well, I'm over that.  
  
Fred: GEORGE!? You like Angelina?  
  
Angelina: You do?!  
  
Dean: Lavender looks so pretty. Um, why are everyone's thought's floating around?  
  
Parvati: Hell, Ryan you're HOT!  
  
Ryan: Thanks? You're pretty hot yourself, sweetie.  
  
Parvati: *sigh*  
  
Draco: Hazel, I can't believe you like Potter. It's sad really.  
  
Hazel: Since when do you care, Malfoy?  
  
Draco: Since never.  
  
Hazel: So you don't like me?  
  
Draco: I never said that. Thought that.  
  
Pansy: AAAHHH!!! *sobbing* How can you like Hazel? Don't you love me anymore?  
  
Draco: Never did.  
  
Dumbledore: ALLATORAMA TRIXATA!!!  
  
The spell lifted, and the Hall was silent. Nobody moved. Disaster balanced on the edge of a cliff, slowly tipping forward.  
  
"GEORGE WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Well! Sorry about the cliffhanger. It was getting to be a long chapter! Now, REVIEW!!! Okay, tell me what you think should happen and what you thought of this chapter. Luv flutterby. REVIEW!! 


	9. While Lying in Bed

(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to luza and SolaStar for the reviews of chapter 8, and here's chapter 9!)  
  
***  
  
The entire school of Hogwarts lay in their beds after the Christmas Ball.  
  
***  
  
George Weasley sat in detention. He would be in detention for a LONG time. Enough said.  
  
***  
  
Hazel Brooke lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Ever since peoples thought's had been floating around, everyone had been waiting for a time to think. Now, having been sent to their common rooms and eventually to bed, many people found this the perfect time for some thinking.  
  
Hazel now knew that Harry still had feelings for her, but had been hiding them and covering up. She still liked him as well, but he had taken Cho to the Ball, and Cho also liked him. But that was only part of the problem.  
  
The other part was Draco Malfoy. Hazel had always had a crush on him, and had suspected him of liking her ever since the Quidditch/Hospital disaster. Now she knew for certain he liked her. How much, she couldn't tell.  
  
Hazel had two choices. One choice was blue-eyed, adorable, brave, sweet and true Harry Potter. The other was cold, emotionless, powerful, daring, and perfect Draco Malfoy.  
  
No doubt about it, they were both hot. Especially in their Quidditch robes, thought Hazel, giggling. They were also arch-enemies. They hated each other, yet they both liked her. And she liked both of them. She had to decide. She would do it before Christmas morning, she promised herself. Then she turned over went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter also lay awake. He was thinking about two girls. Cho was one of them. He liked her, of course, but then there was Hazel. With Cho he was always nervous and unsure. With Hazel he was relaxed, happy, and always laughing. They were both extremely pretty, and both liked him. Harry had thought Hazel only liked him as a friend, until the Ball. Now he knew that it was Hazel he truly wanted to be with. Come on Harry, ask her out, his conscience said. But what if she says no, he asked it. It didn't answer. And what about Malfoy? I can't believe she likes him. But she does, and I have to live with it. Harry sighed, and decided to wait and see what happened. Tomorrow was the start of Christmas Holidays, and many people would be leaving. That would give him some time to be with his closest friends. He could wait. And he would.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy was staring at the black ceiling above his bed. He had no idea what to do. He truly believed that he was in love with Hazel Brooke, but had no clue what to do about it. He had tried his best, but that cold, calm outer shell he had built for himself simply would not let him show his feelings. He had never met anyone like her before, so fiery and alive, after all that had happened to her with her parents. I wish I could be like that, he thought. But his father would never see who his son really was. He thought he was like himself, dark and evil, enjoying the pain of others. The truth was, Draco was nothing like this. He just acted like it because he knew no other way to survive. So how was he ever going to get Hazel to fall for him? He loved her so much, and she probably hated him. He didn't know what to do, and rolled over in his bed, his mind in torment. He would try and figure it out soon.  
  
He was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, because his mother was away with her sister and his father was with Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. He shuddered, and closed his eyes, drifting off into dark dreams.  
  
***  
  
Written by  
  
flutterby  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Okay. That's chapter 9. Short, I know. But I have to go make my dinner now, and watch Harry Potter on my new DVD player! Finally I got one, so I can watch my Harry Potter DVD!!! I'm way too hyper. Oh, and about when I called Harry 'blue-eyed' I did so because he has blue eyes in the movie. Does anyone know why that is? If you do, PLEASE leave a review telling me why!!! So anyways, to SolaStar: thanks so much, keep reviewing, I'm counting on you. To Luza: Be patient, she will choose soon. I'm hoping to wrap up the story in the next two chapters, although I might write a sequel after. Heehee, this is so much fun! Well don't worry, chapter 10 will be written and put up soon, right now I gotta go watch Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton on my TV. They are sooo hot!!!! Lol, okay, plz REVIEW!!! Luv, flutterby) 


	10. Christmas Eve on the Quidditch Pitch?

(A/N: Hello everyone! I'll start with my thank-you's : ER, SolaStar, stevemcg, and Lil Chika. Thanks so much, I live for your reviews! Heehee. So here's chapter 10. I was wondering if you guys want me to sorta end the story soon, or like keep going? I think I'm gonna end it in the next few chapters maybe. My problem is I don't know how! I mean, Draco or Harry? Please vote in your reviews!)  
  
***  
  
A sweet, soft kiss in the rain, or ice-cold passion on a windy day? Hazel sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book on weather charms. It was Christmas Eve, and she still had not come to a decision. It was dark outside, and most people were in the Great Hall playing Wizard's Chess or just fooling around.  
  
It was snowing outside, and windy; very cold. Indoors, the fire crackled as heat filled the cold castle walls. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Hello Hazel," she said.  
  
"Oh, hi," Hazel replied, "Where have you been?"  
  
"In the Great Hall getting beaten at chess by Ron."  
  
"I should have guessed, who else would you be with?" Hazel teased her, laughing.  
  
Hermione tried to look annoyed, but soon dissolved in a fit of giggles. Her parents had gone to Asia on December 1st, and wouldn't be returning until January, so Hermione had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays.  
  
The entrance swung open again to admit Harry and Ron, who were carrying set's of chess. Hermione screamed and ran up to her dormitory, but Ron followed her.  
  
"Come on Hermione, I'll bet you win this time!" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"Ron, go away, I don't want to play!" she yelled back, trying not to laugh. "You're not allowed in here!"  
  
A door slammed, and muffled laughing could be heard. It sounded like a pillow fight.  
  
Harry shook his head at the antics of his best friends, and sat on the couch beside Hazel.  
  
"What are you up to?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, just Charms homework," Hazel replied with a sigh.  
  
"You want to do something fun?" Harry asked her, a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean let's go outside. We can visit Hagrid or something."  
  
"Um, okay. Just let me grab my coat." Hazel put on her silvery fur coat, and followed Harry down to the front doors.  
  
They stepped outside, and stood there amongst the snowflakes.  
  
"Why exactly are we going to see Hagrid?" Hazel inquired.  
  
"We're not. We're going to the Quidditch pitch to see somebody else. He told me to meet him there."  
  
Hazel wondered at this, but decided to follow Harry in silence. She shivered slightly, and rubbed her bare hands together.  
  
"Cold?" asked Harry.  
  
"Just my hands. I forgot to bring gloves," she replied.  
  
"Here," said Harry, and took her hand in his own, which was just as cold. However, it seemed as if just by touching Harry, a kind of contented warmth flowed through her body. Neither one said anything, but Hazel had stopped shivering, and they continued walking, holding hands quietly.  
  
***  
  
By the time they got to the Quidditch pitch, the wind had picked up, but it had stopped snowing. Harry leaned against one of the towers and waited. Soon there was a sound of padding paws as a huge black, shaggy dog walked up to him. Hazel was really confused at this point.  
  
"Hello, Snuffles!" Harry greeted the dog. Then it transformed form a dog into a man.  
  
"Hazel? Meet my god-father, Sirius Black."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Sirius, shaking her hand. "I'm glad you came."  
  
Hazel smiled at him. "Dumbledore told me about you. Where are you living now?"  
  
"I'm actually staying with Remus Lupin," Sirius told both of them. "Harry? What I wanted to talk to you about is to do with You-know-who."  
  
Harry looked at him, and waited.  
  
"Well, it seems that he is gathering his servants to him, and waiting for something to happen," Sirius began. "Nobody knows what that is, but Harry, you have to be extra careful. The thing is, Luscius Malfoy is one of those Death Eaters, and there's no knowing what he might try. Remus and I think he might try to get you through his son, Draco. So just be careful around him, and stay aware."  
  
Harry nodded, and turned to look at Hazel. She was gazing into the distance, and seemed to be thinking. "Hazel?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, looking back at Harry. "I was just thinking. Sirius?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell my uncle I'll try my best to protect Harry. And give him a hug from me," she said.  
  
It was Harry's turn to stare at her. "Your uncle?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, Remus Lupin is my uncle. That's why I stayed in England when my parents were killed. But the Ministry wouldn't let me live with a werewolf, so I've just been sending him letters by my falcon, Charm."  
  
"Okay, you two, that's all," said Sirius, and turned to go. "I'll tell your uncle what you said. Remember, Harry, be careful."  
  
He gave Harry a hug, turned back into a dog, and ran off.  
  
"Well that was interesting," Harry stated. "But why do you have to protect me?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I sort of have connections, and I'm always around you, so I'm just here to help you if Voldemort ever shows up."  
  
Harry stared at her, and she laughed.  
  
"Whatever you say!" said Harry, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "We better get back inside before someone catches us out here."  
  
They headed back into the castle. Far in the distance there was a high- pitch scream, and a bird took off from its perch. But nobody noticed, and Christmas was tomorrow. They would soon find out.  
  
***  
  
Written by  
  
flutterby  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Oooo. Its getting exciting, huh? Don't worry, you'll find out what's going on by next chapter. For now, please REVIEW!!! And don't forget to vote for Harry or Draco! Thanks. Luv, flutterby) 


	11. Snowflakes

(A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter. So, I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter, although I might write a prologue. Okay, so thanks to anyone who has ever left me reviews, and here's chapter 11!)  
  
***  
  
Hazel awoke to the yell of Ron Weasley on Christmas morning.  
  
"Wake up! Hazel, Hermione, get down here quick!"  
  
"What is it?" Hermione groaned from the bed over.  
  
"Just get UP!" yelled Ron.  
  
Hazel and Hermione got up, Hazel wearing her maroon and silver snowflake pajamas, and Hermione wearing a yellow dressing gown.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" asked Hazel. "Its only Christmas!"  
  
"Harry's gone."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled both the girls.  
  
"What I said, Harry's gone. And I talked to McGonagal, and she said that Draco was missing too.he must have taken Harry."  
  
Hermione screamed, which was very unlike her. "Malfoy could have taken him to Voldemort, oh no, Ron what do we DO?!"  
  
"It's okay, calm down!" said Ron, giving her a hug. But Hazel could see that he too was scared.  
  
"Listen you guys, don't worry. You have to go find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin now. Remus is my uncle, tell him what happened, and tell them I've gone ahead but I'll need help," said Hazel quickly.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Ron, surprised.  
  
"I'm going to go find Harry and Draco." Hazel replied. "You guys have to hurry, go find my uncle quickly, I have to leave now!"  
  
With that, Hazel ran up to her dormitory, pulled on some clothes, and grabbed her Starfire broomstick. Then, using a spell to shatter the glass, flew out of the window, and away from Hogwarts.  
  
Ron and Hermione ran off to find Snuffles.  
  
***  
  
Draco was thrown hard against a tree as his father walked up to Voldemort. He was back to power, and more dangerous than ever. Draco and Harry were in the very center of the Dark Forest, along with all the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.  
  
"Welcome, Luscius. I see you have brought me Harry Potter. Well done, to you and your son. Draco, come here," Voldemort commanded in a soft but raspy evil voice.  
  
Draco stepped forward. He didn't know how much longer he could stand pretending to be like his father. Every fiber of his body yearned to break free, to be himself, to love, to feel, to smile! But now he had betrayed himself ultimately, and there was no going back. He had taken Harry Potter to Voldemort, and now there was only one thing that he could do.  
  
"Well done, Draco," Voldemort whispered. "You will make a Death Eater yet."  
  
Voldemort turned to Harry, who was standing in the middle of the clearing, with his wand ready.  
  
"Now, now Harry. Don't think you can get away this time. Put that silly wand down. Today, Potter, you will die. But first I think you shall suffer."  
  
Voldemort pulled out his wand and there was an eruption of light as he yelled out: "Corpus Taera!"  
  
It was the spell of everlasting pain until death. Harry screamed as it hit him, using his wand to shield himself. It worked. The spell disappeared but Harry's wand shattered in front of him.  
  
Voldemort was enraged, and fired the spell again, even stronger than before. This time Harry had no wand to protect him. The spell raced towards him, aiming strait for his heart. Suddenly, a figure threw themselves in front of Harry, taking the full blast of the spell.  
  
It was then that Hazel flew into the clearing, and screamed when she saw what had happened. Draco Malfoy was lying on the ground, his face twisted with pain, breathing harshly. Harry Potter was thrown against a tree, unconscious. Hazel jumped off her broom and ran over to Draco.  
  
"Draco," she whispered, tears running down her face, "what happened?"  
  
"Voldemort," he whispered back, choking on his words, "he tried, tried to kill Harry, but I stepped, I stepped in the way of the spell."  
  
Hazel could not control her emotions. She swore and continued to cry.  
  
Draco began to cough, unable to breathe properly. Hazel leaned over him, and held him close to her. His coughing subsided, but his breathing was now very weak.  
  
She raised her head and looked into his eyes. They seemed so soft and blue, totally different from the usual steely grey. He, too, was crying, but tried to smile. He managed to lean forward, and kissed Hazel. The kiss was so sweet and soft. They broke apart, and Draco lay back down, his head resting on the dirt.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. Hazel grabbed his hand and pressed it to her cheek. His breathing became slower and slower, until it finally stopped. Tears running down her cheeks, Hazel kissed his forehead softly, and stood up.  
  
Voldemort was watching her, and the Death Eaters had all backed away. Harry woke up, and groaned in pain. Hazel walked slowly over to him, and helped him stand up. She hugged him briefly, before turning to face Voldemort.  
  
"So you have come at last," he said.  
  
Hazel was silent.  
  
"Don't think you can stop me, child," said Voldemort, and pulled out his wand.  
  
Hazel was breathing fast. She knew what she had to do, but was afraid to do it.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand, and screamed the spell of death in a bone- chilling voice. "Avada Kedrava!"  
  
Hazel, too yelled out a spell. "Soulus Olimbus!"  
  
By doing this, she threw her very life into Harry. Then she uttered the spell of death, just as Voldemort had. She put all of her magic into it, and it hit Voldemort's heart with such power that he shattered into a thousand pieces. The spell Voldemort had sent towards Harry hit him, going strait into his heart. Hazel and Harry both screamed at the same time, the sound echoing throughout the forest.  
  
Hazel fell to the ground, her life and magic gone forever. She lay for a moment, gazing up into the sky, snowflakes falling around her. Harry ran to her, and knelt beside her, silent tears flowing down his cheeks. He brushed a snowflake from her face, and she smiled, before closing her eyes for the last time. Darkness came forth, and she was lost in it forever. She had given her life to save Harry, and used her magic to destroy Voldemort once and for all. She would be remembered for eternity, in books and stories, but most dearly in the hearts of those who loved her. She had lived her life, made a choice, and passed into darkness. All for a boy, with eyes as blue as the sky on a clear winter's day. All for Harry Potter.  
  
THE END  
  
***  
  
written by  
  
flutterby  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought of my story. Thank you. Luv, flutterby) 


	12. Author's Note from flutterby

A/N: Hello there. Now that you've finished reading my story, I was wondering if you wanted a sequel? Please tell me! Also, I have another story up, it's a Lord of the Rings Legolas fic, called "From Darkness to Sunlight". Check it out! Sequel to "Fifth Year at Hogwarts", or not? Review and tell me! Thanks. Luv ~flutterby 


End file.
